


His Vigil

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Embrace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magpies, Mjolnir - Freeform, Original Sin (Marvel), Past Character Death, Sad, The Moon - Freeform, Thor (2014) #1, Unworthy Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The god on the moon kept his vigil and he waited for a miracle </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between the events of Original Sin and Thor #1

The god on the moon kept his vigil. 

He sat on his knees in front of the hammer that was planted into the surface of the moon. Nothing could pull it out of the ground. As hard as Thor tried, with his incessant tugging, pleas, and curses, the hammer remained rooted to its spot. So he sat and waited for a miracle.

For how long he sat no one knew. Days, weeks, time was not easy to tell on the moon. He only felt the heat of the sun on his back, the cool wind that blew against his stubbly cheeks, and the pain he held inside. 

He sat in silence, a stillness that had been kept as long as he kept his vigil. All of the sudden, there came a sound:

"Eight!" A voice cried out. 

It was accompanied by chirping. Thor did not recognize it. It was medium pitched rattling sound, like a door that creaked when it was opened or close. It reminded him of a crow or raven's caw even though they were nothing alike. 

"Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ready or not here I come!"

From the shadows emerged a boy clad in a white tunic and black leggings. Black feathers adorned the sleeves and collar. He was slightly shorter than average height for a twelve year old boy, but only by an inch to an inch and a half. His face was still round like a young child's, but had just begun to narrow into more adult proportions. His cheeks had a tint of red to them, wavy black hair covered his head, and his emerald eyes lit up as he took notice of the god of thunder. He broke out into a toothy smile.

"I found you!" He exclaimed. "I found you!"

The boy ran towards his brother. He was good on his feet; racing around the rocks and craters without tripping or stumbling. He stopped just behind Thor, taking a second to catch his breath.

"It's not fun to hide," he said cheerfully. "I don't like hiding, and you're not the best seeker out there. So I decided to be the seeker if that's alright with you."

Thor did not acknowledge his presence. Loki walked up and sat down next to him.

"I missed you," he said.

Thor did not answer. He still kept his focus on the hammer in the ground.

"How long has it been?" Loki asked. "A year? Two? I don't know how time works anymore. Did you miss me?"

Thor blinked. Thick creases lined the side of each corner of his eye. 

"Talk to me! I always liked to hear you talk. What have you been up to? Are we still in Broxton? Have you gone on adventures? Tell me about all the battles you won and the monsters you've slain. I wish I had something to tell you, but I don't."

Loki dug his foot into the ground and kicked up some of the dirt. He glanced back at his brother.

"Thor?"

Loki leaned over and waved his hand in front of Thor's face.

"Yoohoo," Loki snapped his fingers close to the eyes. Thor did not jolt back like most would. He had not moved in days. Loki tried again, this time nearly flicking his fingers into this eyes.

"Wow. You're oddly stiff," Loki noted. "I thought I was going to gouge your eyes out."

The strange bird call came again. Loki turned and faced the hammer. They looked at it in silence for what seemed to be a long time. Suddenly Loki smirked. 

"I bet you I can pick up Mjolnir," Loki cockily said. 

He nudged Thor with his elbow and stood up. He swaggered over to the hammer and flexed his arm muscles before gripping the handle.

"Watch me," he said.

Loki began to pull. Like for his brother, the hammer didn't budge. He kept on tugging and tugging until the last of his strength burned out. He fell back to the ground.

Loki let out a disappointed sigh. He went back over to Thor and sat back down next to him. 

"I thought I could do it," he said. "I guess I never will."

He turned as if he expected Thor to say something in return. 

"Do you think I can?" Loki asked.

Thor blinked. Loki paused and tried to decipher what the blink meant. 

"It's not like you're going to answer me anyway," Loki answered himself with a shrug. 

They were back to gazing at the hammer. A cold breeze passed by them. Loki shivered, rubbing his hands together. He noticed that Thor's red cloak was on the ground close by.

"Here," Loki picked it up and walked behind Thor. "Aren't you cold?"

Loki put it around Thor's shoulders, making sure that it covered him well.

"I'm not supposed to worry about you. But I do. I didn't imagine you to be like this," he said.

Loki's hand was on Thor's shoulder and he had another one out as if he were about to embrace him. But he pulled back and returned to his spot. 

"You can't hide from the truth forever. It'll find you no matter where you go," Loki whispered. "And sometimes we have to search it for ourselves. Because if you don't, it will burn you until nothing's left. And once you're nothing, you can't go back." 

The god of thunder's lip shook. He blinked. Tears were in his eyes. 

"It's my fault," Thor whispered. It was the first time he had spoken in weeks.

"No don't say that!"

"My fault. It's all my fault," Thor's voice cracked.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Loki shouted.

"I could have done something. I could have prevented this."

"Listen to me! Listen to me! You aren't to blame!" Loki had both of his hands on Thor's shoulders.

"I should have been a better brother."

"You were the best brother anyone could ever have," Loki's voice was also trembling. "And there's nothing in all the nine realms that could ever replace that. Stop bargaining with yourself!"

"I wouldn't have lost Mjolnir. I wouldn't have lost _you._ "

Thor began to sob.

"No! No! You can't cry! Please! Don't cry!" Loki exclaimed frantically. 

He took Thor's shoulders and shook him. 

"It shouldn't be like this!" tears were falling down Loki's cheeks. "I'm the one who's supposed to be crying! You're supposed to tell me I have nothing to fear! It's not supposed to work this way! It should **never** be like this!"

Loki pulled Thor into an embrace. Although smaller than his brother, Loki managed to hold him close. Thor had buried his head into Loki's shoulder. Loki at first stared out, trying to blink through his tears, but with a sob, he nestled his head close to Thor's. His hand squeezed Thor's back in an attempt to pat it. He felt a tight grip in return.

There was no sound except for the muffled cries that were carried by the wind. The two were still, still for a long time, until Loki moved back. He brushed away a few tears from Thor's face.

The child stood up. He cupped Thor's face and gazed down at him.

"It's like I never was here," he said quietly.

Loki vanished. Only a black feather was left on the ground. 

The bird call came again, louder than before. Thor finally recognized it; it was a magpie's. 

He picked up the feather and held it close to his chest. He looked it over, his fingers stroking the front and tracing the edges.

Thor looked up at the stars above him. Tears still ran down his cheeks. He tucked the feather into his cloak. 

He turned towards the hammer. He continued to wait.


End file.
